


Stay With You Tonight

by FallingSaturn



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Another Bonding Moment lol, Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Homesick Lance (Voltron), Hunk don't panic, Insecure Lance (Voltron), Keith (Voltron) Has Panic Attacks, Keith (Voltron) Needs a Hug, Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, Lance (Voltron) Needs a Hug, Lance cradles Keith in his arms, M/M, Panic Attacks, Pidge knows what's going on, They both need a Hug, i love them, poor babies, so soft, soft, the softness is too much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:28:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29064342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallingSaturn/pseuds/FallingSaturn
Summary: Keith is having a panic attack, and guess who finds him? Set when Shiro disappearsI suck at summaries but oh well.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 66





	Stay With You Tonight

The darkness of the room was suffocating, and the silence didn't help. Keith hugged his knees to his chest and attempted to regulate his breathing, but kept getting wave after wave of despair. He was going to die. He was going to lose everyone he loved. He couldn't do this. He couldn't be the black paladin. He was never going to find Shiro. 

Keith's heartbeat got increasingly erratic and his hyperventilation got louder. Just vaguely, he could feel the tears running down his cheeks, and pulled his body in a fetal position on his bed. There was nothing in the room except for him, nothing to hold on to, and Keith couldn't breathe.   
  
  


Lance wandered the hallways, tired but unable to sleep. His homesickness kept him up so he tried to distract himself by simply walking around the castle. Although he was the red paladin, he did really miss Blue and kind of wished they didn't have to switch lions and everything could go back to normal. It wasn't like he didn't trust Allura with Blue, no, she was an excellent pilot, but he remembered when he and his former lion would talk together.

Despite what the other paladins thought, Lance had always had the strongest connection with his lion. Blue would comfort him in the nights he couldn't sleep because he thought he was useless and didn't have a thing. She would reassure him he was needed, that he was just as important as everyone else, and that she loved him. Blue always reminded Lance of his mother, they had the same aura.

He remembered his mother with her soft brown curls, and recalls that she always smelled like bread. Whenever Lance was feeling down, she would cook his favorite garlic knots just to cheer him up. The memories were now bittersweet, as he had no knowledge of whether or not he would survive the intergalactic war. 

Lance snapped out of his thoughts when he heard sniffling somewhere in the hallway he was walking in. It was coming from the right side, so at first Lance thought it was Pidge's room. He tiptoed to their room and put his ear against the door. Silent. So the only other room the crying could be coming from was...

"Keith?" The boy in question look up. Large blue eyes looked at him concernedly. The Cuban boy stood in the doorway of his room, uncertain of what to do. "Lance?' Keith croaked, still breathing hard and panicking. 

Lance took a closer look at him and sucked in a breath. Keith, badass pilot of the black lion, was _crying_. He didn't even hesitate to sit down beside Keith and scoop the smaller boy up into his arms and sit him down on his lap. Usually Keith would push him away, but tonight Keith craved some sort of touch and buried his face in Lance's blue robe.

Lance gently rocked Keith back and forth, not unlike how a mother would care for a baby (or how a guy would cuddle with their boyfriend), and whispered sweet nothings into his ear. Keith cried hard into Lance's chest, grasping tightly onto the fabric of his robe like if he let go Lance would leave him. Lance gently kissed the boy's forehead and held him tighter, each sob breaking his heart a little more.

"Breathe with me Keith, it's ok," Lance murmured into Keith's dark hair. Once Keith's breathing was relatively normal, Lance put his finger underneath Keith's chin and tilted his face up so that purple met blue. "Keith? What happened?" He asked softly.

Not knowing what to say, Keith shrugged, looking down. "I'm scared," Keith said, voice trembling slightly, "I don't know if I can do this," Lance carded through Keith's raven locks gently. "It's ok to be scared, Keith. But you have to tell us so we can help you," Keith huffed and put his face under Lance's chin. 

"How about I stay with you tonight?" Lance asked. Keith considered this. He was confused as to why Lance cared about him at all. He was the lone wolf, and pushed people away, but... he was just too emotionally exhausted to say no. He also may have agreed because of Lance's big blue eyes, beautiful bronze skin that looked paler in the moonlight, dark brown curls and a gorgeous smile...

Lance set him down on the bed and lied down on Keith's bed like it was the most normal thing in the world. Keith blushed, unsure of what exactly to do. Lance laughed softly and opened his arms for Keith to slide in, and he hesitantly did so that Lance was hugging Keith from behind.

He was warm, and Keith could feel his hot breath on the back of his neck. It was.. nice. Comfortable. A lot better than Keith ever imagined, not that he ever imagined something like that. Of course.

Lance's steady breathing and warm body eventually made Keith's eyes feel heavy, and he gave into sleep.

"KEITH!!!!!!!!" Hunk screamed, banging on his door. Keith groaned and shifted around. He was warm and didn't want to move, but opened his sleepy eyes. The memories of last night slowly filtered in, and Keith blushed at the weight behind him. Lance was still asleep, hair a bit of a mess. Keith thought he was absolutely adorable, but didn't have time to admire the beauty that was Lance.

"What, Hunk?" Keith said, voice still raspy from not using it. "LANCE IS MISSING!!!" Hunk yelled, "WE CAN'T FIND HIM!!!" Keith morning brain was confused. Missing? Lance was right here. Oh. Right. Lance was technically not supposed to be here.

"KEITH IF YOU DON'T GET UP I'M GONNA OPEN THE DOOR!" Hunk was full out panicking, but Keith really, _really_ , didn't want to get up, especially when there was no reason for worry. 

Hunk, true to his word, opened the door, and almost fainted at the sight in front of him. Keith and Lance were _cuddling_ in Keith's bed and omigosh omigosh omigosh "PIDGE! PIDGE! I THINK EVIL ALIENS HAVE POSSESSED KEITH AND LANCE! WE NEED TO DO DNA TESTS! TAKE THEM TO THE PODS!"

"What." Pidge came walking over to Hunk as if nothing was wrong which iT mOsT dEfiNiTeLy wAs. They peeked their head inside of Keith's room, blinked a couple times, and then smiled like the cat that got the canary. They ran to their room which was beside Keith's and when they came back, they had a camera in hand. 

Pidge snapped a few pictures from different angles and dragged a still panicking Hunk away from Keith's room as the doors slid shut. 

This would make excellent material for the Klance wedding.

**Author's Note:**

> Ty for reading!!! I didn't mean for the end, but then I was like why not lol.


End file.
